Sometimes Love Just Aint Enough
by HARDCORE KYMM
Summary: GINNY'S POV : 10 YEARS AGO, I FELL IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY. 9 AND ONE HALF YEARS AGO, I MARRIED HIM. 9 YEARS AGO, I DIVORCED HIM. 6 MONTHS LATER, I GAVE BIRTH TO OUR DAUGHTER. NOW, 8 AND ONE HALF YEARS LATER, HE'S BACK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. R&R!
1. GINNY'S INTRODUCTION AND HOGWARTS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making money off of this, its merely for fun. I got the idea from reading "Keeping Faith" by Janice Macdonald. It's a great book, and if ur a romance novel freak, read it! I don't own that either, by the way.  
  
A/N: Hi! This story won't go exactly how the book "Keeping Faith" did, because I don't want it to. Just enjoy the story. Read and review!  
  
Summary (from Ginny's POV) : Ten years ago I fell in love. With my family's worst enemy. Ten years ago, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, and he fell in love with me. Nine and one-half years ago I married Draco Malfoy, who is a famous singer. Nine years ago, I left Draco Malfoy after a fight, and divorced him two weeks later. Six months after that, I gave birth to Draco's daughter. Now, eight and a half years later, he's back, and I don't know what to do.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the stairs in her parent's home in Vertic Alley. They had moved out of the Burrow ten years ago when the war was over and Arthur was appointed Minister of Magic. Ginny was halfway down the stairs when she tripped over some of her seven year old daughter's toys. Ginny landed at the bottom of the staircase on her back with a "thud".  
  
"Damnit!" She screamed, closing her eyes and laying there. 'Today will be hell. I can see it already.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Mummy?" Ginny opened her eyes to see her daughter standing over her.  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"You said a bad word." Her daughter scolded.  
  
"Mummy's sorry. She tripped on the stairs. Do you know what mummy tripped over?" Ginny asked, and her daughter shook her head no. "I tripped over your toys. Now, Destiny, what have I told you about your toys?" "I'm sorry, mummy. I'll take them to my room right now." Destiny stepped over Ginny and pranced up the stairs, picking up her toys on the way, and went into her room.  
  
Ginny picked herself up off of the floor and went into the kitchen in her parent's house. Walking over to the table, Ginny grabbed a muffin and ripped it in half.  
  
"Good morning Gin." Hermione walked down the stairs and greeted Ginny.  
  
"Morning." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"Whoa. Someone's grumpy." Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law while sitting in a chair..  
  
"It's going to be a bad day. I can tell already." Ginny sighed, collapsing in a chair beside Hermione.  
  
"Ok, whats wrong? Is it Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny, and the look on her sister's face gave it away. "Goddess. What did he do this time?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just.. I don't know. Mum and dad love Harry, and are already planning for me to marry him, but I don't love Harry. I can't marry someone I don't love. Every time we go out, he moves the conversation towards marriage, but then I move it away from it, and.. I don't know. He's great with Destiny, and Destiny likes him, and she gets along with Shawn great, and everybody expects me to marry Harry, but, I can't. I don't want to." Ginny sighed, nibbling on her muffin.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said. "I can't help you out there. I'm just now getting back into dating again." Hermione said. She had been married to Ron, but he was killed during the war, and Hermione had decided that it was time to start dating again.  
  
"You can have Harry." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"No I can't. Everyone wants you to marry him. If I took off with him, what would everyone think?" Hermione said.  
  
"Everyone wants me to marry him. Well, I don't want to! Why doesn't anyone ever ask what I want?" Ginny looked at her sister.  
  
"Well, Ginny, what do you want?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer, she just finished her muffin, and walked back up to her room.  
  
"You didn't answer me Ginny." Hermione said softly as Ginny's door slammed shut.  
  
********************************  
  
"Ginny! Hi." Harry said, as he spotted Ginny and Destiny in Diagon Alley, while he was there with Shawn.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny said, looking at Harry and his son.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Shopping." Ginny said. 'Duh! What else would I be doing here?' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Of course. Shawn and I were just headed over to that new restaurant that opened, uh, Contillo's. Want to join us?"  
  
"Um, Harry, I really don't think-" Ginny started.  
  
"Of course we would!" Destiny shouted excitedly.  
  
"Ok. I guess we're coming then."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked nervously as he dropped Destiny and Ginny off at the Weasley's.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Sure." Ginny said. "Go on inside Destiny. I'll be inside in a minute." Destiny scurried inside.  
  
"Go on inside a minute, Shawn." Shawn ran after Destiny.  
  
"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Ginny asked Harry. "Uh, well, Ginny, look, we've been dating for 6 months now." Harry started.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, Ginny, I.. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you there, and Shawn needs you there. I, uh, guess what I'm trying to say is.. Well, Ginny, uh," Harry knelt down in front of Ginny. "will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, goddess. Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." Ginny sighed, 'Why me?'  
  
"O-Oh. Alright." Harry said, and he followed Ginny into the house.  
  
"Shawn, we're going." He said emotionlessly, and turned and walked out of the door, his son trailing him.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Molly shouted at her daughter when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Harry asked you to marry him and you said no?!" Molly shouted at her daughter.  
  
"Ugh! Mother, it's my life! I don't love Harry!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Of course, forgive me. You don't love Harry. You're still pining over that Death Eater who got you pregnant and left!" Molly screamed back.  
  
"Ha. Shows how much you know about Draco. You know what mother? I hope you're happy." Ginny said, going to her room which was joined with Destiny's room and packed up her and Destiny's things with a flick of her wand. Walking over to the fireplace in her room, Ginny flooed away...  
  
*******************************  
  
"Destiny? Come on, we're going." Ginny said, returning back to her room an hour later, and walking in to her daughter's room.  
  
"Mummy, wh is all of our stuff packed up?" Destiny asked her mother with a puzzled expression. "We're going away, Destiny. Now, come on." Ginny quickly shrunk all of their things and placed them in her pocket, then grabbed her daughter's hand and walked back into her room. Ginny and Destiny walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Ginny threw it in the fireplace, then stepped in, Destiny still holding her hand, and shouted "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office!" and with that, Ginny and Destiny were gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley. I am most pleased that you decided to come work with us." Dumbledore said on when Ginny and Destiny stepped out of the fireplace in his office.  
  
"Yes, well, we needed a change. And I don't like imposing on my parents all the time." Ginny said.  
  
*****************************  
  
"These will be you and Destiny's chambers." McGonagall said, smiling at her former student and her daughter.  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"The password has not been set yet, you can make it whatever you wish for it to be." With that, McGonagall left for Ginny and Destiny to get acquainted.  
  
Ginny walked in the room and gasped at the furnishings. 'How did Dumbledore know how to do up my room?' Ginny thought to herself, looking around the black, silver, and red room. Ginny took her stuff out of her pocket, unshrank it, and quickly put it away, then walked out and crossed the hall to her daughter's room. Ginny got out Destiny's stuff, unshrank it, and arranged it in the room, then left her daughter to get used to her new surroundings as Ginny went to look around the school.  
  
"Ah! Excuse me! MOVE!" A fifth year girl, being chased by a sixth year boy, came running out of nowhere, shouting for Ginny to move.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny moved quickly out of the way. 'Wait. Why are they here? No students are supposed to be here for another two weeks.' Ginny thought to herself. 'Oh, that's right. Professor Dumbledore said that they stay here over the summer because their parents are dead. I wonder where all of the others are.' Ginny thought, but quickly dismissed it as someone tapped her one the shoulder. "Yes?" Ginny turned around and her breath caught.  
  
"School started earlier. Everyone arrived today. Are you alright?" The person asked.  
  
Ginny just looked on in shock. 'Platinum blonde hair, the height, the built, the voice, the blue-grey eyes. Oh goddess, the eyes. Draco?' Ginny thought to herself, still in shock. "D-Draco?" She asked, unsure.  
  
"Oh. No. Darrien McPhee. I'm the new Astronomy teacher. My classroom is right across from the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower." Darrien explained, sticking out his hand.  
  
'I'd sure like to take him to the Astronomy Tower... GINNY!' Ginny scolded herself before replying. "Ginny Weasley. Potions professor." Ginny smiled, taking his hand.  
  
"So... Who's Draco?" Darrien asked, wanting to get to know more about Ginny.  
  
"He's, uh.. Well, he's my ex-husband." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, uh, you're about 27, 28 right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Darrien said.  
  
"I'm 26. Did you graduate from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. I'm from Beauxbatons. Why?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy was well-known around Hogwarts, and still is well known around the wizarding world."  
  
"Wait. Draco MALFOY?! You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Nope. I divorced him because his career got in the way of our marriage, and I was tired of it."  
  
"Wow." Darrien said. Ginny looked down at her magical watch which read "dinner time".  
  
"Oh, it's time for dinner. I've got to go get Destiny and go to the Great Hall." Ginny turned and started walking the other way, and before long, Darrien fell into step beside her.  
  
Ginny came to a stop in front of a door shortly after they started walking, and she turned and walked in the room.  
  
"Desi? Desi? Destiny!?" Ginny yelled for her daughter, not seeing her in her room.  
  
"Yes mummy?" Ginny walked over to the bed, crouched down, and lifted up the bedding to peek under. "Destiny, why are you under the bed?"  
  
"I'm looking around."  
  
"Under the bed?"  
  
"Well mummy, you never know what could be hiding under there." Destiny said, quoting her mother from many times before.  
  
"Get up, dinner time." Ginny said, scooping up her daughter when crawled from under the bed, and Ginny, Destiny, and Darrien all walked off to the Great Hall.  
  
********************************  
  
Not much about Draco this chapter, it was intro. to Ginny. Next chapter is about Draco. Well, that's all for now. Read? REVIEW! Please? THANKS!! BUH~BAI!  
  
¸_./'._¸ ¸.+¤**¤+.¸.+¤**¤+..~¤*~¤  
  
*+. .+*'.+¤**¤+.*KYMM*~¤*~¤  
  
/.+*+.*.+¤**¤+.¸¸.+¤**¤+.~¤*~¤ 


	2. DRACO'S INTRODUCIOTN AND A VISIT FROM PA...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything people!  
  
A/N: Ok, these are short chapters, I know. I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get the chapters up for yall! Well, on with the chapter. Draco is OOC, I'm sorry!  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy stirred slightly, waking from a restless sleep. He had another dream. It was a dream about HER. "Damnit. Get out of my head!" He growled to himself, dragging himself out of bed and over to his closet. Quickly choosing an outfit to wear, and getting a pair of boxers out, Draco walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Stripping off his clothes and stepping in the shower, Draco turned on the water and just let the water run down the length of his body, trying to forget his dream. He had been having the same dream almost every night for the past eight and a half years. It was a replay of the last day he was Ginny, and when he went to her parent's to find out where she went.  
  
********************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
********************  
  
"Where have you been?" Ginny asked as soon as Draco walked into their apartment.  
  
"Working." Draco said.  
  
"Right. Working. That's all you ever do. How could I forget? You're work is more fucking important to you than your wife!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Yeah I was working. No, my job's not more important than you, Ginny. I'm trying to support us. What's so bad about that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I called the Ministry. You haven't been at work all day. Where have you been Draco?!"  
  
"Out!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Apparently. You haven't bothered to contact me in any way. Goddess Draco, you were supposed to go with me to the doctor today, or did you forget?" Ginny asked, rather calmly.  
  
"Oh, fucker." Draco whispered to himself. He was supposed to do that.  
  
"You know what though, Draco? It doesn't matter anymore. I give up. I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me. I thought I knew you! I guess I was wrong. I can't stay here! I can't bring up our child in a place where their father is never around!" Ginny screamed, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. 'I was not supposed to say that!' She thought.  
  
"Our child? Y-You're pregnant? I-I'm gonna be a father?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"No, you're not. Because I'm leaving Draco. I can't do this. I just.. I can't pretend anymore. I can't go around acting like a happy wife when I'm not! I- I.... Goodbye Draco." Ginny grabbed her stuff which had been packed and shrunk on the table next to her, and she left abruptly.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
KNOCK!! KNOCK!! Mrs. Weasley answered the door in front of Draco, who was waiting patiently.  
  
"What do you want?" Molly sneered at him.  
  
"I need to see Virginia. To talk to her, and straighten things out." He said calmly.  
  
"Virginia's not here. She's gone to fix the damage you caused." Molly glared at her son-in-law.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco growled, knowing exactly what she was implying.  
  
"You heard me. Ginny's gone to get an abortion."  
  
"Well then, may I come in and wait for her to get back here because I really need to speak with her." Draco said, trying to hide his hurt and angry expression at what Molly had told him.  
  
"No you can't. You're not welcome here. And if I can help it, you'll never come near my daughter again. Now leave, and don't come back."  
  
********************  
  
PRESENT  
  
********************  
  
"Damn you Ginny." He said softly, and quickly washed his hair and body, then stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly and getting dressed.  
  
Draco walked out of his bathroom, into his room, over to his desk, and sat down with a quill in his hand and a blank scroll on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Dear Ginny, I know you probably hate me still, but don't ball this up and throw it away before you read it. I'm sorry for everything that happened eight years ago. I tried to come after you that day, but your mother didn't want me near you. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, I miss you, and that I still love you, and always will. Goodbye.  
  
Yours. ~Draco"  
  
Draco reread his letter, and, satisfied, rolled it up, tied it closed, addressed it to Ginny, then tied it to the leg of his eagle, and let his eagle go with the letter.  
  
Draco turned around abruptly ten minutes later when he heard something from downstairs in his house. He rushed downstairs to see a tall, skinny blonde emerging from the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, Pansy." He smiled at his group member.  
  
"Hello Draco. I came to tell you that Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts has asked if we will play at the Christmas Ball this year. There was a poll given to the students on which band they would like this year, and we won unanimously, so, I told Dumbledore I'd talk to you and that we'd more than likely do it." Pansy explained.  
  
"Oh, alright. Sure, I think it'd be great. I haven't been back to Hogwarts since.. graduation." Draco smiled at the memory of his graduation day, then snapped back to reality. "Is that all?" Draco asked.  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Draco's eagle flying back in screeching, with two letters. He opened the first one, hoping it was from Ginny.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Eight years ago, I clearly stated that you were not allowed in my daughter's life any longer, so stay out of it. If you try to contact her again, I will contact the Ministry about harassment, but not before I let Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all have a go at you for what you did to their little sister. And believe me when I say, Charlie and Bill can be very creative in their ways of torture, so do yourself and everyone else a favor, and leave Ginny alone.  
  
Sincerely, Molly Weasley"  
  
Draco picked up the other letter, and, noticing that it was the letter he sent Ginny, crumbled the two letters in his hand, and then left them on the table in front of him.  
  
"We really need to find you a girl." Pansy commented, looking upon her crest-fallen bandmate.  
  
"I don't want another girl. I still want Ginny." He said softly, bowing his head in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but, I don't think she wants you back." Pansy sighed, looking upon Draco sadly. "I hate to leave you this way, but Draco, I've got to go. I have some things to do around my house. I'll drop by later and check on you. I'm going to go ahead and owl Dumbledore and tell him we'll do the gig." Pansy said, and then left via the fireplace.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Draco went upstairs to his room, shut and locked the doors, shut and locked the windows and closed the curtains before he collapsed back onto his bed and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: OK, so Draco is OOC in this story, but now we've got his version of what happened and we can see how he's doing.. not very well might I add. Well, I know that this isn't a very long chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I'll have another chapter up within the next two to three days. Bye now!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
~~Kymm 


End file.
